


A Moment Of Happiness

by CasTheButler



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, F/F, Future Fic, Multi, Non-Sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: Allison owns an animal rescue centre and is very happily married to Renee.Jeremy is in love with his polycule and comes in to adopt a dog





	A Moment Of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> The polycule is only mentioned and I am so sorry because honestly, I think they deserve their very own fic, but this essentially became a "day in the life of Allison Reynolds" it's very short (and hopefully sweet)
> 
> This was written for the 2019 Valentine Exchange for witchlightsands and I really hope they enjoy it and it's up to some kind of standard.

The little bell above the door chimes and Allison looks up to see the person walking in. “Second Chance Pets!” she says cheerfully, her customer service voice in full force. It takes her a moment to register that she recognises him. “You’re Jeremy Knox,” she says with a frown. 

 

“I am indeed, are you a fan?” he asks her. Allison can’t help but roll her eyes.

 

“I played with Kevin in college. That boy would not shut up about you.” Allison holds out her hand and Jeremy shakes it.    
  


“Allison Rey-”

 

“-Reynolds,” he says, cutting her off much to Allison’s annoyance. “I do remember you. You were an amazing player.” Allison flicks her hair at his compliment.

 

“Oh I know,” she says indifferently, but she has to admit hearing someone think she was a good player after all this time still sends a thrill down her spine. “How can I help you today?” 

 

“Well it’s our anniversary, you see. Uh,” he brushes his hand against his relatively cropped dark golden curls. Clearly trying to gauge Allison’s knowledge and judgements on his relationship. Allison waves a hand for him to continue. “So me and Thea thought we could get Kevin a dog, and of course Jean insisted on adoption.”

 

“Come with me,” she tells him and doesn’t wait to see if he follows her into the yard. As soon as she opens the back door Kenny comes bounding in and tries to jump on Jeremy. To the man’s credit, he doesn’t freak out from getting leaped at by a tan pitbull terrier that weighs a solid twenty eight pounds. 

 

“Hey there, who’s a good dog?” Jeremy asks, rubbing at Kenny’s sides. He turns his thousand watt smile on Allison.

 

“This is Kenny, we’ve had him for about six months,” Allison explains. “He’s five years old and full of energy. He doesn’t really love crowds and loud noises though. Let me show you around to meet everyone else. Did you have anything in mind?” 

 

Jeremy shakes his head, “Not really, probably an older dog. Something relaxed. Not like we don’t want to look after them, we do. It’s just— well, since Kevin had his injury he hasn’t been as mobile, and—”   
  
“I’m aware,” Allison says, cutting him off. “You’re retiring at the end of this season I hear?” It’s been a long time since she’s had any need to fuel the rumour mills. She leads him towards Ruby while they talk. She’s a labrador, about eight years old as far as they’re aware. She was originally trained as a companion, but unfortunately after her owner had passed the family hadn’t wanted to keep her. Luckily they’d brought her here to Second Chance Pets instead of abandoning her. 

 

“I am, and Jean the year after. I sometimes think we’re getting old,” Jeremy admits. His eyes light up open seeing Ruby lying on her little blanket, soaking up the rays of the sun. “She’s beautiful!” he exclaims. 

 

Allison is overcome with a fondness she never would have felt in her earlier years of resenting men. She'd thought for so long that Seth was a bad person, and he certainly was never perfect. It wasn't until later that she'd figured out that even though he'd showed her kindnesses, she was forcing herself into relationships with men for a sense of normalcy. That part certainly wasn't Seth's fault.    
  
“Why don’t you go say hello,” she suggests. Jeremy creeps forward, holding his hand out for Ruby to smell. The dog creeps over to him cautiously and sniffs before licking at Jeremy’s fingers. The man giggles, sounding much younger than his years, and it’s like glimpsing back to those times of college. Allison isn’t surprised when her heart clenches with nostalgia. 

 

She remembers Renee’s rainbow tipped and cropped short hair. She remembers the matching white tennis skirts they bought together that showed of bruised from the court, or in Renee’s case, sparring with Andrew. She recalls the wild smiles and the slightly-too-much-alcohol in their first kiss, the distinct sobriety of their second. Renee’s hair is longer now and less colourful, but she’s certainly equally as beautiful. “You know, Renee owns a small florists now. A few streets over,” she announces, probably sounding somewhat abrupt to Jeremy’s ears.    
  
“Oh how lovely,” he replies with genuine delight. He scratches behind Ruby’s ears.    
  
“Perhaps you would like to go and buy some flowers for Kevin as well, or either of your other partners,” she suggests. His eyes light up.

 

“That would be wonderful. It’s been too long, I’m glad to discover you live in this city. You’ll both have to come over for dinner.” He’s getting a little ahead of himself in his excitement, but Allison doesn’t mind. It’s a familiar thing with him. 

 

“I’ll talk to my wife about it,” she says, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards at the words. She’s yet to tire of saying them after five years. “So, I feel as though you’ve decided to take Ruby home with you?” Jeremy’s gotten down on his stomach and is now lying on the ground with Ruby, carefully patting at her fur. He looks up at Allison peacefully.   
  
“Yes I guess I have,” he agrees. “Um, I suppose I have to fill out a whole bunch of paperwork?” Allison nods sympathetically and leads him back into the shopfront. The paperwork is may feel tedious, but in reality doesn’t take that much time. Jeremy is clearly disappointed that he won’t get to take Ruby home immediately, but a couple more days and his family will grow by one more. 

 

“I’ll see you on Tuesday,” she calls after him and he waves back at her enthusiastically. Already dialling his phone, likely to tell one or more of his partners about the exciting news. 

 

Allison closes up after he leaves. They’re a small rescue shelter and don’t have a lot of walk-in clients; most people ring up for an appointment. She makes her way around feeding all of the animals and getting them into their beds for the night. Her and Renee live above the shopfront, making it easy for them to come and check on the animals if they’re unsettled during the night. An underweight pomeranian named Coco Chanel comes running up to her and circles around her heels. Allison laughs and picks her up. She does try not to let the animals into the apartment, but she  _ is _ very fond of the little thing. Perhaps her and Renee should just adopt her themselves. 

 

Allison makes her way up the stairs, peeling off her t-shirt as she goes. It's been a warm day and she’s covered in fur. She doesn’t particularly mind, it’s just that her perfect princess roots feel like rearing themselves this evening and she wants to walk straight into a shower. The apartment is small, or at least smaller than the homes of most other people they know. Allison enjoys the bohemian knick knack vibe they have going on, though. A hodgepodge of things from Renee’s travels and craigslist and their friends. The couch in the living room once belonged to Matt while they were all still Foxes. 

 

_ You never stop being a Fox, _ her brain supplies, and she smiles fondly. Maybe she’ll have to organize a get-together. Neil and Andrew will be easy enough to wrangle— well, if Renee asks. Allison shakes herself out of falling into a daydream and continues on her way. The shower water is lukewarm, washing over her skin. She takes the time to wash her hair properly and squeezes her eyes shut to avoid irritating shampoo suds.

 

“Alli, Baby?” she hears Renee call as she shuts the water off. The bathroom door opens and Allison’s beautiful wife walks in with a bouquet full of delphinium and jasmine flowers. Allison is still dripping wet and naked, but Renee simply places the flowers down on the edge of the sink and hands her a towel around the screen. 

 

“How was your day?” Allison asks, drying herself off. She steps out and kisses Renee senseless.

 

“Well, I had a call from Jean just now. Apparently we’ve been invited around for dinner,” Renee says with a cheeky grin. She slips out of the bathroom and allows Allison time to dry off properly and get dressed. Allison slides into a pair of soft gray pajama pants and a fluffy pink robe Renee had gifted her for Valentine's Day a few years back. Which reminded her—  the event was coming up again. 

 

Allison doesn't buy into the commercialism of the whole thing, but she always appreciates an opportunity to shower her wife with lavish affections. Renee is usually a bit grumbly about that sort of thing; she isn't huge on frivolity and often points out they don't have the amount of money Allison had growing up. Which, if she's being honest, Allison is glad about. Being rich never caused anything but strife. 

 

Renee is cooking dinner when Allison walks out into the kitchen. The smell of freshly chopped garlic and basil fills the air. Allison comes and gently wraps her arms around Renee's waist. 

 

“You look beautiful, and this  _ smells _ beautiful, and I feel very lucky,” Allison says. Renee turns to face her

 

“ _ You _ don't feel beautiful?” Renee teases, pecking a kiss to her nose. Allison crinkles it, pretending to be annoyed. 

 

“Oh I do,” Allison laughs. Renee shakes her head, turning back to the food. 

 

“I'm nearly done with this, go and set the table please.” Renee bumps Allison gently with her hip. Allison pulls out a couple of bowls and puts it on the counter next to the stove and then works on pulling out forks, glasses, and the container of parmesan cheese. Renee joins her with steaming plates of pasta and a bright smile. 

 

“I think we should definitely go and see the others,” Allison says, leaning forward conscpiritally “Don’t tell the bastard this but I actually miss Kevin. Who else can I be that dramatic with” Renee lets out a snicker and it behind her hand. 

 

“Of course,” she says wisely. “I did already accept though, so you’d have been out of luck if you didn’t want to do.”

 

“And people still think you’re so sweet and innocent.” 

 

“To be absolutely fair, I sell floral arrangements. It’s hard to think a florist would be devious,” Renee teases. Allison rolls her eyes good-naturedly and the two of them finish their food in a peaceful silence. Allison cleans up the dishes, because Renee cooked and for any faults that can be perceived in her, she refuses to be told she’s a bad wife. Renee kisses her on the cheek and tangles their fingers together. Allison looks up at her.

 

“Time for bed?” 

 

“Time for bed,” Renee agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly slice of life story.


End file.
